The middle
by Jawn Foster
Summary: La verdad sobre Amy poco a poco sale a la luz. Secretos ocultos y misterios inconclusos, iluminaran poco a poco su camino hacia la verdad. CAPITULO 6 ACTUALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reset

Reiniciando

…

Reiniciando

…

El brillo de esas letras, que se intercalaban en los segundos y se ubicaban en su brazo derecho, era lo único que interrumpía la infinita oscuridad de la habitación en que se encontraba, inconsciente, siendo ``ella'' la única parecencia en esta , pues se encontraba esta ``presencia'' reiniciando toda función de la cual fuese capa su complicada mente en conjunto co su delicado cuerpo, que por decirlo así era el complemento de aquel elaborado mecanismo, que prácticamente ya hace mas de cincuenta años le había salvado la vida y que ahora formaba parte de uno de los órganos más importantes de su organismo y ,claro, de el organismo de cualquier ser pensante : el cerebro ,pues ya es bien sabido que todos lo necesitamos para llevar a cabo toda vitalidad del cuerpo : por consiguiente ``ella'' se encontraba reparando todo daño que se pudiera haber producido el ``centro de información'' de la chica. Resumiendo de manera práctica, al despertar la misma se encontraría en una atmosfera total mente familiar ,pues , al despertar analizar el lugar sería fácil y rápido gracias su ``cerebro'' o al menos parte del mismo..

De un momento a otro el, apenas visible, brillo intermitente ,ceso , dejando completamente a oscuras el lugar , convirtiéndose en una cegadora luz blanca , proveniente del techo, que dejaba al descubierto la realidad de aquella habitación , que asimilaba a una pequeña pieza de hospital , por la blancura de sus componentes. Gracias a la luz ,se podía contemplar a la joven peli rosa , que estaba dejando su descanso, para incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en la camilla en la que se hallaba .Segundos después de esto ,el lugar fue irrumpido por un personajes, que lejos de asimilar a alguien de la misma especia , más bien recordaba a un llamado huevo.

-¿Amo?- Cuestiono al recién llegado.

-Proyecto Rose, veo que has despertado –Respondió de manera errónea aquel individuo.

-¿De qué habla, amo?- Volvió a preguntar de manera confusa.

-Lamento informarte, que el murió hace años-se le acerco.

-¿Qué?-hizo su tercera pregunta de manera desconcertada.

-Déjame presentarme primero-La interrumpió antes de volver a ser cuestionado-Dr. Ivo Robotnik , pero puedes llamarme Eggman o simplemente Doctor- Le tendió la mano en señal de saludo , gesto que la extrañada ojiverde respondió-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?-Ahora era su turno de preguntar.

-No – Respondió confusa pues recordaba muchas otras cosas más complejas sobre ella que su nombre.

-Amelia Rose, El proyecto rosa , pero hasta donde se todos te llaman Amy-

-Dígame, ¿Es usted familia de…-

-¿Gerald Robotnik?-Corto a Amy.

-¿Como lo supo?-

-Fue una corazonada ¿Puedo?- Respondió antes de sentarse junto a ella.

-Adelante- Cedió espacio a su compañero.

-Veras- Tomo asiento-El fue mi abuelo, murió hace mas de cincuenta años el ARK junto con María, durante una emboscada de parte de GUN los únicos sobrevivientes son tu y el-

-¿Proyecto sombra?-I imito su gesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Fue una corazonada- Respondió risueña.

-Cuéntame tu historia, no se mucho sobre ti- Pidió Eggman.

-Bien- Cerro sus ojos unos momentos e intento recordar –A decir verdad –Abrió los ojos –No recuerdo nada antes de ARK-

- Puedes hablarme de tu estancia ahí y de cómo… tú sabes-

-Oh .está bien , según se me dijo .tuve un accidente desconocido en el cual al mitad de mi cerebro fue dañada de manera permanente , el profesor me encontró y al notarlo remplazo esa mitad por lo más avanzado en tecnología , también instalo algo en mi brazo derecho en lo que mescla artificialidad y biología. Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí se me prohibió salir de mi habitación, pero siempre que podía escapaba y exploraba la colonia, en algunas de mis huidas logre divisar al Proyecto Sombra, pero nunca le dirija la palabra ,porque pensé que podía delatarme, María me hablaba mucho de él. Fui instruida en varias Materias .Y lo último que recuerdo es que fui criogenizada, luego, todo está en blanco-Su mirada se perdió en la pared.

-Me parece extraño que recuerdes todo esto, y no recordaste tu nombre-

-Lo se tal vez fue borrado de mi memoria accidentalmente al reiniciarse-

-Ya veo- Reflexiono Eggman, para luego levantarse-Acompáñame te mostrare el lugar –

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación, donde volvió a triunfar la oscuridad

**Holaaaaa¡ E aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer historia n.n**.

Si les gusto espero un review si no también lo espero (naaaaaaaa no importa siempre seguire escribiendo

See ya later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encuentro casual

¿Debía disculparse o simplemente esperaría a que ella lo hiciera? ,lo segundo sonaba muy buena opción ,pero sabia que seria cobarde de su parte dejar las cosas así. Además nunca seria capaz de vivir si la dueña de su corazón le odiaba, si le miraba con indiferencia, o peor aun ¿que tal si dejaba de amarlo? ¿que seria de el si no recibiese esos sofocantes abrazos, que tanto le gustaban?; la respuesta era sencilla : no seria capaz de vivir así. Eligió la primer opción ,que también seria otra forma de demostrar su honor.

Salió de casa decidido a encontrarla. Hubiera llegado en menos de un minuto corriendo , pero tenia que pensar con cuidado cada una de las palabras que le diría, debía ser claro y demostrar sutileza, todo eso bajo una capa de dulzura. Le diría lo que en verdad sentía y talvez ,en el camino, le compraría un ramo de rosas, las favoritas de ambos, eso la alegraría y le quitaría esa mala cara que de seguro llevaría ,en la que vería mas de una lagrima de las que sabia ,el era culpable. Haría que olvidara todo mal sufrido , que su corazón sanase, que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, y un sin fin de cosas de las cuales ni el tenia idea, pero, las haría si, claro esta, estas no herían de ningún modo a su amada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por cierto rechinado , proveniente de una carretilla ,que estaba llena de pilas de libros e iba jalada por ella. Al verla se le ilumino la cara; iba sumida en las letras de un libro, parecía concentrada y la sonrisa ,que el esperaba hacer, ya sobresalía.

-¡Amy!-La llamo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Luego de recorrido decidió que era hora de adaptarse a la época, y qué mejor forma que con la lectura , que era algo que le fascinaba grandemente. Estando en el ARK la visión que se creo del mundo , en esa época, fue gracias a sus preciados libros, pero ahora estaba en otro tiempo y debía reformar su forma de ver todo (según ella).

Su "nuevo amo" le proporciono le dirección exacta de la biblioteca mas cercana , ubicada en Station Square, en la que , al hubicarse, alquilo (Nótese que por ser primera vez que se presentaba ahí ,se vio en la obligación de dar una colaboración para la supervivencia del lugar) suficientes libros para llenar una librera. Viendo el peso con el que cargaría la joven , el dueño del lugar le cedió el uso de una carretilla he incluso quiso regresarle parte del dinero que había proporcionado ,a lo que se negó amablemente. Antes de salir de tan majestuoso y agradable lugar ,en opinión de Amy,no pudo evitar que su vista se posara sobre un libro que parecía aislado de los demás; pregunto por el mencionado libro al viejo anciano del lugar,que inmediatamente se lo cedió ,impresionado y a la vez alegre por el interés de la pequeña en la literatura.

-¿Como puedo agrdecerle?-

-Dé eso nada ;yo debería agradecerte a ti , no todos los días llegan personas como¡ tu. Me agradaría verte otro día.-

-Aquí estare-le beso la mejilla- Adios-se despidió y salió del local.

Abrió con cuidado el libro, sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras que con la otra halaba la chirriante alrededor se esfumo al mismo tiempo que daba por iniciada la lectura de aquel libro; que ,aunque no era lo que buscaba en un principio, había captado su atencion desde el momento que lo avisto.

-¡Amy!-Un grito hizo que perdiera la concentración de su libro y , sin dejar de caminar, busco, en vano,con la vista al dueño de la voz. Retomo la lectura.

-¡Amy!-Volvieron a en seco

Doblo la pagina del libro que se encontraba leyendo , lo cerro y lo acomodo con los otros libros. Continuo caminando; esta vez no la tomarían desprevenida.

-Amy-La sujetaron del brazo izquierdo, reacciono retrocediendo y soltando la carretilla.

Holaaa usuarios de FF gracias por sus reviews hare una votacion que prefieren shadamy o sonamy de ustedes depende como sera la historia hasta el proximo chapter n.n y lamento la tardansa ya tenia el cap pero no lo habia subido ok bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!. Después de una larga pausa heme aquí. Lamento la tardanza ( culpen al colegio) es que acaba de pasar mi primer época pesada (aveces no tengo tiempo ni de comer).Veo que en el anterior capitulo confundí a muchos pero no se lo tomen a pecho estos chapters serán como presentaciones, para que todos los personajes se relacionen y la historia tenga sentido ( en otras palabras, no son importantes ._.) Sin más que decir aquí va.

N/A: Sonic team y demás no me pertenecen exceptuando uno que otro colado que verán por ahí n.n

Chapter 3: Why're you crying?

No hacia más de un año que la conocía, o eso creía, pero desde el momento en que la vio le cautivo totalmente el alma , algo ciertamente muy extraño en el. Al verla sentía una incontenible necesidad de protegerla, era como si algo en su interior le pidiera, no, le exigiera cuidar de aquella eriza. Talvez era amor. No mal interpretando a erizo de tez negra, lo que el sentía era un inmenso amor fraternal hacia la ojiverde. Era como su pequeña hermana menor, si algo le sucedía, el se sentía totalmente responsable, apesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente. Ver herida a la pequeña, le recodaba a su querida María; el primer amor de Shadow, le recordaba ese día en el que la chica humana dio su vida por protegerlo a el,a nadie mas; y luego estaba Amy, la eterna enamorada del " Faker" , su mayor rival; que por así decirlo así era su segundo amor, siendo este lo mas posible del mundo pues el no la amaba como ella amaba al héroe azul. Era amor de hermanos. Y si, la pelirosa también sentía ese amor fraternal, era difícil de explicar,pero, ambos sentían como si ya se hubiesen conocido y , obviamente, ambos se lo habían expresado mutuamente apenas días después de su presentación.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a la mente del erizo azabache.

El caminaba tranquilamente en las calles de Station Square; esto, además de ser costumbre, era una ventaja, ya que su "hermanita" vivía en esa ciudad, si algo le ocurría bien podía ayudarla sin recorrer gran distancia. Pero esa noche, lejos de ser el quien acudiera en ayuda de la eriza ;fue ella, que al verlo, corrió desesperadamente hacia el, a buscar refugio entre sus brazos, mientras incontenibles lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Como acto reflejo, inmediatamente comprendió la razón de aquel incesante llanto. Correspondió al abrazo de Amy sin articular palabra alguna pues por experiencia sabia que si le preguntaba solo traería recuerdos del mal rato que paso.

-Todo estará bien, Rose- Le dijo a la eriza acariciando sus púas con una voz suave y protectora, privilegio que muy pocos habían sido capaces de alcanzar ( en resumen, 2 personas u.u).

El resto de la noche transcurrió con ambos caminando en un silencio que que fueron víctimas de los primeros rayos del sol tocando sus dirigieron a casa de Amy, que por la pesadez ya hacia tiempo que estaba profundamente dormida en brazos de su acompañante. Shadow abrió lo mas cuidadosamente posible la puerta de aquella pequeña morada para luego encaminarse al segundo piso,donde se encontraba la habitación de la jovencita. Depositándola en la cama le dio uno de esos besos de cariño que se le dan a los hermanos pequeños.

-Descansa Rose- Dijo cobijándola y seguidamente marchándose.

-¡Shadow!- La infantil voz del robot mensajero de Eggman hizo que abriera los ojos y gruñera en señal de la única ventaja que su par de rubíes pudieran contemplar el hermoso paisaje que daba a conocer el paso del acantilado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto seria y despreocupadamente mientras volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Que no puedo venir a ver a mi buen amigo?-Dijo irónicamente Bokkum haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Que yo sepa nunca hemos sido amigos- Comento fríamente.

-Da igual, el doctor me envió a buscarte, debe ser importante. Dijo algo de un tal proyecto no se que, que le debías muchas explicaciones y bla bla bla, lo tipico-Dijo el robot sin interés. Alzo vuelo sin alejarse- Bien, me voy. Si fuera tu iría a la base, el doctor estaba desesperado-Dicho esto se retiro, dejando a Shadow solo, que a los pocos minutos le imito.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(N/A: hehe ^.^U no lo mencioné al principio pero digamos que hasta donde vamos la pareja de erizos ya se presento aunque Amy aun no sabe nada del pobre Sonikku. En otras palabras me saltare un pedazo porque: 1. Tengo flojera y 2. Los confundí mucho en el capitulo anterior)

-Sí en verdad te conozco y no te recuerdo, al recordarte sabré donde buscarte ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Si- Respondió nervioso y confundido ante la nueva forma de hablar de su amiga.

-Bien-Con la mano izquierda tomo la palanca de la carretilla mientras caminaba de espaldas- Adiós, Sonic the hedgehog- Se despidió animadamente mientras se despedía con la mano en la que llevaba su fiel libro; el cual no había soltado en ningún momento, a pesar de haber sido sorprendida de tal manera como lo hizo el erizo del que ahora se despedía jovialmente. Dio la vuelta y retomo la lectura.

-Adiós ... Amy- Susurro pausadamente.-Adios- Repitió en un tono aun mas inaudible.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bien pudo usar su, bien conocido; control caos, para llegar inmediatamente donde el doctor; pero, por ser aquel grotesco personaje, decidió tomar marcha a de todo, ¿quien querría ver a alguien, a su parecer, totalmente irritante, después de no haber descansado nada ,ni siquiera después del alba?.

Sin siquiera sentir el largo trayecto, llego a la gran construcción de metal que Eggman hacia llamar base. Esta vez si uso el control caos para entrar a aquellas instalaciones.

-¿Desde cuando, que yo sepa, _La__ forma de vida perfecta_, es inpuntual?-Acuso Robotnikk de manera indirecta al erizo que aparecía a su espalda envuelto en un breve brillo acuoso marino.

-Hmph- Expreso cruzándose de brazos.-Mas vale que sea importante-

-Créeme que lo es,ultimamente he leído y repasado a fondo el diario de mi abuelo y lo que he descubierto me ha dejado con la boca abierta- Decía Eggman mientras tecleaba cosas incomprensibles en un teclado, con un ordenador adelante, frente a el -¿Has escuchado hablar de un tal Proyecto Rose?- Pregunto volteándose para esperar una respuesta (estaba sentado en una silla de oficina).

-Nunca en mi vida- Respondió secamente.

-Te sorprendería saber quien es. No es nadie mas que nuestra querida...-

-¡He vuelto!- Una voz delicada y aguda interrumpido al ovalado humano. Provenía de la entrada de esa misma habitacion. Las puertas se abrieron.

-Amy- Susurro en un tono inaudible.

Tara! Que dicen? Tengo que mejorar o que?

Por lo de la pregunte, ya seria sonamy pero queria ver que opinaban los lectores. Aunque sinceramente me agrada bastante el shadamy, talvez el proximo foc sea dedicado a esta pareja.

Bien, seguiria pero me muero del sueño

Buenas noches publico. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente. Como han estado? Bueno, solo quiero decir gracias a los pocos que dejan reviews, al principio pense que no me afectaría, pero, ustedes son mi inspiración.**

**Sin más que decir, lean.**

Chapter 4: What are you doing here?

Como era de esperarse, Shadow, se impacto al escuchar la voz de la pequeña en tan tétrico lugar. Y lo que más le sorprendía aun, era que le había señalado a Eggman su llegada.

En ningún momento ingreso al área en la que estaban científico y erizo.

- Acércate, Shadow- Le llamo con una fría seriedad, nada común del doctor.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Pregunto ocultando la impresión que le había invadido en aquel momento.

-Hay cosas que no te conviene saber- Dijo preservando la seriedad.-Por el momento cuídala y no dejes que se acerque a Sonic y compañía-

-Como sea- Reacciono indiferente. Le dio la espalda y camino unos pasos al momento en que sacaba una esmeralda de entre sus púas.

-Y hagas lo que hagas, no le preguntes sobre su pasado- Hizo una breve pausa-Las consecuencias podrían ser graves-

Un destello rojizo envolvió al erizo luego de pronunciar las palabras que lo sacarían de ahí. Y desapareció.

La semana que le siguió a ese día, no le fue nada común al erizo de ojos carmín.

Seguirla a escondidas ya no le funcionaba. Ella empezaba a sospechar que alguien la seguía, y no tenia la intención de permitirlo más. Shadow decidió actuar, se mostraría ante la eriza en un ''accidente''; en el que se presentaría, conseguiría la confianza de la chica ,y así borraría todo rastro de sospechas. Al final le diría que trabajaba para Eggman, pues, nunca en su vida se permitiría a si mismo engañar a la encantadora jovensita y, ¿ que podría salir mal? Si, de todas formas, la misma Amy estaba bajo la protección de tan egocéntrica mente.

Estaba tan concentrado, otra vez, en sus pensamientos, que no noto que cierta eriza rosa se había percatado de la presencia de su perseguidor, hacia ya un buen rato.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto inocente y a la vez decidida.

-¿Ah?-Volteo a ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Amy le había descubierto.

- ¿No contestas?- Insistió.

- Este yo eh..- Los nervios le invadieron (imaginen a Shadow nervioso xD [seria raro ._.]). Ya en ocasiones anterior se había comportado con tal nerviosismo, nunca lo demostraba, salvo en ciertas ocasiones. En su cara se formo una pequeña mueca.

La expresión en el rostro de Shadow fue causante de gracia para la ojiverde, quien se soltó en una breve carcajada.

- Jeje. No tiene relevancia alguna. Dime tu nombre.-

- Shadow, the hedgehog- Respondió regresando a su normal temperamento de seriedad.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-Rose, Amy Rose- . Y, como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto, estrecharon sus manos en un saludo.-Encantada- Dijo soltando la mano de Shadow.

-Igualmente- Musito confundido.

No era para nada la Amy de aquella noche. Demostraba grandes aires de fortaleza y uno que otro de orgullo, junto con la inocencia como toque final. La mezcla perfecta. También lo físico era muy diferente. Su rostro era solo un espejo mas en el que se reflejaba su implacable actitud. Y veía un brillo en esos ojos, que nisiquiera había sido capaz de viluzminar en los momentos más alegres de Amy. Y no solo eso; traía con sigo un asentó londinense, no muy notable, y propio de las clases altas de la época en que el había vivido ( si suponemos que pudiésemos clasificar al Dr. Gerald y a María, como clase elevada).Acompañada de un vestido de tirantes rojo con la orilla negra . Una licra,como detalle, y sus típicas botas rojas.

Se podía decir que realmente había cambiado.

Pero, seguía siendo ella, Amy Rose...

Caminaron un tiempo, hablando de diversos temas. Lo había logrado; había ganado su confianza, de nuevo. Al final su plan no sirvió de nada y termino por revelarle quien era su ''jefe", cosa que no sorprendió en lo mínimo a la eriza.

Se encaminaron a un bosque. En el trayecto ambos no articularon palabra.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño, pero llamativo, acantilado, en el que tomaron asiento a la sombra de un árbol que ahí se encontraba.

-Es curioso- Comento Amy en un suspiro.

-¿El qué?- Pregunto el erizo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

-La vida. ¿No lo crees?.-Respondio- Oye, he tenido una pregunta en mente desde el primer momento en que te vi-

-Adelante-

-De casualidad, ¿No eres el Proyecto Sombra?-Lo pregunto como si fuera algo de poca importancia. Por supuesto, no era así.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Se exalto un poco Shadow, despegando su espada de árbol para poder ver de frente a Amy.

-¿Tu exaltación significa que lo eres?-

Shadow regreso a su puesto guardando silencio.

-El que calla otorga- Le reprocho Amy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el erizo negro arqueando una ceja.

-Que con tu silencio lo afirmas- Comento la eriza.

-Piensa lo que quieras- Dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos.

-Seriamos hermanos-

-¿Ah?- Se exalto de nuevo el erizo de rojas betas.

- Políticos; hermanos políticos, así como somos hijos políticos de Gerald Robotnik- Explico Amy.

-En primer lugar ¿cómo sabes quien soy? Y ¿como lo afirmas?- Reprocho Shadow.

- Se muchas cosas- Respondió cruzando lo brazos y cerrando los ojos.- Pero no lo se todo, no sabría decir quien eres con exactitud.-

- Tu ganas. Si, soy yo, pero no me gustaría que mas gente lo supiera- Confeso.

-De seguro sabes quien soy-

- Si el Proyecto Rose, hasta donde se.-

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto dándose la vuelta a manera de quedar frente a frente- ¿No sabes algo mas? Mis padres, mi familia ¿nada?-

-Lo lamento, no-

- Oh, bueno- Regreso de donde vino- Me gustaría saber más de mi pasado.-

-Se lo que se siente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Al igual que tu, no recuerdo casi nada. Aunque tengo recuerdos muy vagos de lo que sucedió en ARK-

-Si. Oh mira, ya se oculta el sol. Será mejor regresar- Amy se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano al erizo.

- Vamos- Dijo Shadow tomando su mano para levantarse.

¤:°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

-¡Sonic!-

-...-

-¡Sonic!-

-¿Ah?- Reacciono el héroe.

- Te decía que he localizado dos de las esmeraldas-

Ultimamente el erizo turquesa había estado fuera de si. Su muy buen amigo Tails ( dueño de la casa donde se encontraban) ya lo había notado.

- ¿Que te sucede?- Le pregunto el pequeño zorro mostrándose preocupado por su amigo y hermano mayor.

- ¿De que hablas?- Le esquivo el héroe con otra pregunta.

- Has estado muy distante últimamente-

-No. es nada ,Tails- Dijo Sonic, a lo que su amigo soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Escucha- Puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo, el cual esquivo su mirada viendo hacia abajo.- Se que algo sucede, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ayudarte.

-Esta bien- Se rindió Sonic. Tomo asiento en uno de los sofas;pues estaba en la sala principal, siendo seguido por el zorrito.- Es Amy-

-¿Amy?- Exclamo Tails.

-Fue hace una semana. Tenia una cita con ella, pero cuando iba me encontré a Eggman y no tube opción mas que luchar con otro de sus robots. Cuando llegue al lugar que acordamos, ella no estaba. Al día siguiente la encontré en Station Square, pero ella... No me recordaba- Relato Sonic con una mirada perdida.

- Extraño- Dijo Tails, que había escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras del erizo.- Hay demasiadas posibilidades-

- Lo se-

-No te preocupes- Se puso de pie el zorro amarillo- La encontraremos y averiguaremos que le sucedió-

-Solo espero que este bien-

**Y bien, Qué les pareció?, sean sinceros y si tienen algún consejo se los agradeceré (también los reviews son agradecidos). Intento que la relación de Amy y Shadow sea como la de Louis y Claudia ( Interview with the vampire, de Anne Rice, buen libro).**

**Si los confundo mucho dejen un review con su duda o envíenme un PM.**

**Me despido. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hola. Que hay? Lamento la tardanza. Habría publicado la semana pasada, de no ser porque no estuve en casa.**

**De paso agradezco los reviews, y repito, si alguien tiene dudas, estoy abierta a responder.**

**Lamento la gramatica, descubri que el movil corta frases y palabras.**

**Disfrutad n.n**

* * *

Chapter 5: The passing of the time.

- Oye, Tails- Llamo la conejita al mencionado.

-Dime, Cream- Dijo el zorro, dejando su labor para ver al la pequeña a los ojos.

-¿No has visto a Amy?- Respondió inocentemente. Tomo lugar en el suelo para estar a la altura del aviador.

-¿Po-porque lo dices, Cream?- Tartamudeo sin moverse. Habían acordado con Sonic, no comentarlo a nadie mas , solo por precaución.

- Olvídalo. No es por nada- Dijo cabizbaja la pequeña mientras su chao se ubicaba en su cabeza.

- ¡Vamos, puedes decirme!- Exclamo Miles reincorporándose hasta quedar de pie.

- ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?- En su mirada apareció un toque de alegría.

- Soy una tumba- Dijo el mecánico guiñándole un ojo.

Camino hacia el zorro , no sin antes cerciorase de que no hubiese otra presencias fuera de ellos ,y le susurro al odio:

-No le digas a nadie, pero, Amy y yo le hemos organizado una fiesta sorpresa al señor Sonic.-

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto Prower como si desconociese la repentina desaparición de la eriza rosa que organizaría aquella sorpresa.

-Pero sin ella no puedo terminar- Dijo Cream regresando a su antigua posición.

-¡Claro que puedes! Además a Sonic no le haría mal salir de la rutina con una fiesta- Animo el de ojos turquesa.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?- Pregunto la espectadora.

- Claro! Solo hazlo y veras que saldrá ...- Callo al sentir que era estrechado entre los brazos de la conejita. Se limito a acariciar su cabeza.

- Gracias- Musito en un tono apenas audible para el joven zorro.

* * *

- Vamos. Por favor- Suplico como una niña pequeña. Podía ser intelectual -gracias a los recuerdos inconclusos que había recuperado-, pero tenia la mente de una cría.

- No, es muy peligroso- Recalco. Shadow realmente se había tomado muy enserio el cargo de cuidar de ella (a pesar del poco tiempo con el que había convivido con la nueva Rose), y ahora, le prohibía a la pelirosa cualquier cosa que el considerase "peligrosa".

-Pero lo prometiste- Insistió Amy al borde de la desesperación mientras el azabache seguía caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la base.- ¿Serias capaz de fallarme una promesa?-

¿Acaso Emmi estaba diciendo que el , Shadow the hedgehog, podría incumplir una promesa, y peor aun, a ella?

Tomo inmediatamente la esmeralda que llevaba con sigo, se acerco a la erizo y, rodeándola con un brazo, pronuncio el típico "Chaos control".

Momentos después, aparecieron en lo que parecía el parque de una ciudad metropolitana.

-Sabia que lo lograría- Canturreo la eriza mientras caminaba hacia un arco que funcionaba como salida.

Por su parte Shadow, con su típico "Hmph", le siguió.

Luego de un largo recorrido por Esmerald City, ambos erizos se hallaban caminando en una pequeña, pero llamativa y acogedora, calle, con unos cuantos negocios que aun estaban abiertos a cualquiera que se dispusiese a entrar.

La ojiverde eligió uno al azar , y sin aviso previo, entro, mientras que Shadow, no tuvo otra opción mas que acompañarle.

Al entrar se le ilumino el rostro. Empezó a curiosear y travesear todo cuanto le llamaba la atención. Obviamente en su vida -mas bien en lo que recordaba de su vida- había visto algo similar.

Su mirada se poso en un portarretratos que se podía apreciar en una de las numerosas vitrinas.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?-

-¿Ah?- Levanto su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos violeta que la observaban amablemente.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Repitió el erizo que hacia de dependiente (un fan-character, aunque le cambie algunas características). -Veo que le ha gustado este marco- Descorrió la pequeña puerta de la vitrina, tomo en manos el portarretratos y lo ofreció a la eriza, que lo acepto sin mas.

Pudo verlo mejor; tenia forma rectangular, simulaba estar hecho de cobre o algún otro metal exótico, en las orillas pequeñas florecías le adornaban, y en el centro, bajo el cristal circular, lo que había captado la atención de Amy desde un principio: la fotografía de una puercoespin lavanda con ojos jade y una conmovedora sonrisa.

- ¿Quien es?-

- Oh, no lo se. Lo encontramos en la mansión abandonada, y como al jefe le gusto, la trajimos a la tienda-

- ¿Que es este lugar?-

-Una casa de empeño-

- ¿Empeño?-

- Si, aquí puede intercambiar comprar y vender lo que quiera.-

-Mencionaste una mansión...-

-Claro. La mansión al sur de la ciudad. Dicen que fue de una familia bien acomodada, pero todos murieron sin dejar descendencia. Puede que ella sea una de ellos.-

- ¿Como murieron?-

-A decir verdad, no lo se.- el dependiente río tontamente.- Pero dicen, que la primera en morir fue su segunda hija.- Regreso a la normalidad. - ¿Lo llevara?-

- Claro. ¿Cuanto cuesta?- Le regreso el cuadro. Le dirigió una mirada al erizo de betas rojas que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo.

- Mm.- se puso reflexivo- Por ser su primera vez, mas la propina, serán quince rings.-

- Toma- Musito Shadow entregándole al otro el dinero indicado. (Quien sabe de donde los saco.)

-Fue un placer- Respondió aceptando la paga. Tomo posición de cuclillas y busco bajo el muestrario, se reincorporo y devolvió el cuadro en una bolsa de papel. - Feliz noche-

- Gracias mmm Jake- Se despidió Rose leyendo el gáfete del dependiente " Hello, my name is Jake".

* * *

- ¡¿Que estuvieron donde?!- Le grito estrepitosamente Eggman a Shadow. - ¡Bonitas horas de llegar! ¡¿Sabes a cuantos peligros estuvo expuesta, o que habría sucedido si un agente de G.U.N los hubiese visto juntos?!- Camino alterado por toda la habitación.

Mientras el doctor le dedicaba un 'lindo' sermón; del cual solo escuchaba palabras como peligro, locura, incoherencia o irresponsabilidad, Shadow llego a la conclusión de que Eggman le había tomado cariño fraterno -al igual que él- a la inocente Rose.

- ¿Termino?- Pregunto cuando el científico había hecho una pausa para respirar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Refuño Eggman al recuperar el aliento. Suspiro y retomo: -Escucha, cuida bien de ella, no quiero que nada malo le pase, ¿entiendes?-

- ¿Le ha tomado cariño?- Pregunto indiferente.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Eggman reincido el sermón, argumentando que alguien como el jamas le tendría cariño a nadie, aunque Shadow sabia que no era cierto.

- ¡¿Comprendes?!- Pregunto con exasperación el humano.

- Como sea- Carraspeo retirándose.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto, mas espacioso que el anterior, Amy leía con fascinación el libro que Alfred, el bibliotecario, le había obsequiado. Escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe sin ponerle importancia.

- ¡Ahh!- El visitante casi obtiene un infarto al encontrar aquella delgada figura sobre su cama.- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Awww. La forma de vida perfecta se asustó- Se burlo.

- No me asuste, solo me sorprendí.- Justifico el recién llegado.

- Lo que digas- Dijo Ames con ironía y volviendo a su lectura.

- Aun no has respondido- Se cruzo de brazos el ojicarmin.

- ¿Que?- Amy postro nuevamente su mirada sobre el otro.

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

- Leyendo- Respondió como si fuera obvio.

- No me refería a eso- Frunció levemente el ceño el tsundere.

- Solo curioseaba-

En momentos así, era bueno saber que el bicolor no guardaba ahí todas sus pertenencias.

- Vete- Ordeno el moreno.

- Vaya forma de recibirme - Se quejo la rosa mientras salía. - Y gracias por la esmeralda- Susurro por ultimo mientras sacaba de entre sus púas el brillante objeto.

- ¿Que?- Pregunto el erizo asegurándose de que sus odios no le engañaran.

-Nada- Mintió.

* * *

Despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Después de una ducha rápida y de tomar el desayuno, regreso a su habitación en busca de la esmeralda.

Fuera de la base, pudo encontrarse con un cielo que nisiquiera anunciaba la llegada del alba.

-Diablos-

Al alejarse lo suficiente, no mas de un kilometro, para no ser escuchada por lo seres con quienes compartía morada; se dispuso a intentarlo.

Había visto a Shadow cientos de veces hacerlo ¿porque ella no podría si era también una eriza?

Cerro los ojos y visualizo el lugar en su mente para después exclamar: -Chaos Control-

Fue envuelta en una mortecina y poco estable luz jade.

Sentía el viento golpeando su rostro bruscamente, pero aun así, no sentía sus pies apoyados en nada.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y pudo ver que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del suelo, cada vez mas cerca.

- ¡Chaos control! ¡Chaos control!- Dijo repitiendo la operación.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos. Esta vez si podía sentir el suelo bajo sus botas.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

Suspiro con resignación - Esto será difícil-

* * *

**Como ha quedado? Merece reviews?**

**Fuera de todo eso, os anuncio a los mexicanos que murió "La loca del muelle de San Blas" (pobre, peor**

**Apodo no pudieron elegir u.u ) o como yo digo "la tipa que espero a su tipo por mas de 42 años". Haré un fic sobre ella, y quería preguntaros que personajes preferís, los de Adventure Time, o los de SEGA. Queda a vuestro criterio.**

**Sin mas, me despido. Hasta luego ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Information

Debería de haberle molestado, lo totalmente desolado del lugar, el candelabro atemorizaste que colgaba del techo de lo que parecía era el comedor, el problema crónico por falta de iluminación y; descartando la fetidez de pudrición que emanaba de las fracciones de madera, junto con el olor a moho, un aroma que, por alguna razón, era estúpida y absurdamente hogareño. Pero, a conciencia de estos y de muchos otros defectos, ese lugar la agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Nada que un poco de mantenimiento no arregle- dijo para sí mientras observaba bajo una fétida alfombra.

Continuo su búsqueda por la enorme casa.

A pesar de estar a tan tempranas horas, veía a la perfección, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la penumbra.

wWw

Desde que esa chica había cruzado la puerta, un presentimiento - sin importar bueno o malo- le invadió.

Nadie con cordura se atrevía a hablar libremente de esa casa abandonada, ella, sin embargo, había cuestionado la ubicación.

Y ahí estaba, como resultado de que ese pensamiento que le obligo a velar toda la noche: ¿Qué tenía esa eriza con la mansión al sur?

Luchando contra el sueño de no haber dormido y la pereza, que le provocaba el ambiente de una ciudad a plena madrugada, logro llegar como pudo al tenebroso lugar.

-¡¿Hola?!- llamo el erizo ojivioleta luego de cruzar la gran puerta principal - ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?!- pregunto ignorando el hecho de que la mansión estaba abandonada.

Prosiguió a recorrer la planta baja.

-Y pensar que una buena familia vivió aquí- pensó asqueado por ver a un par de grotescas ratas.

Al aceptar que no había nada interesante, desistió y sentándose en uno de los escalones que llevaban al ala este grito:

-¡¿Qué cojones le podría interesar a una chica como ella en este lugar?!

wWw

Entendió rápidamente que sus dudas no se resolverían en el primer piso, decidió subir los escalones del ala este para extender su recopilación.

Entro en la primera puerta con la que se encontró. Hasta para ella fue extraño, pero no pudo evitar sentir un gran tedio al entrar a esa habitación con tapiz horrible.

-Demasiado monótono- bufo observando dentro de los cajones de un pequeño mueble en la esquina contraria a la puerta.

Nada interesante, a no ser por el mapa en la pared.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el croquis y salió de la habitación con -en su opinión- exuberancia en malos gustos.

Justamente, antes de atravesar la puerta de la siguiente habitación, el ruido de la puerta principal -un chirrido muy peculiar- le llamo la atención. Cambio su camino regresando a donde empezó.

- Hola... ¿hay alguien en casa?- hubiera reconocido esa voz donde sea, nunca olvidaba esos pequeños detalles que la gente común ignoraba. Claro que, por haber vivido en la estación espacial, esos talentos eran más que apreciados.

-¡¿Qué cojones le podría interesar a una chica como ella en este lugar?!

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-¡Ahh!- grito alborotadamente sorprendido de escuchar una voz en medio del abandonado lugar.

- Soy buena para asustar, supongo. Pero, también tengo mis dudas sobre la existencia de la testosterona en algunos machos- analizo la pelirosa acariciando en arco de su nariz.

El erizo blanco dejo de hiperventilarse (por la repentina aparición de su acompañante) y volvió su vista a la eriza con la mirada perdida que se encontraba taras suyo.

-¿Qué?

-Algo me dice que dices 'que' demasiado seguido. ¿Puedo?- para ella, modales ante 'todo'

-Adelante- cedió un poco de espacio a la joven eriza.

-Seré directa- comenzó ella después de sentarse junto al otro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien- sobaba perezosamente su nuca- supuse que…

Amy le tomó la palabra –Había algo lo suficientemente interesante o importante para que alguien como yo viniese ¿me equivoco?

-Pues yo…

-Porque si estuvieras un poco cuerdo te darías cuenta de los cientos de peligros que puedes correr aquí.

-Ahhh- empezaba a vacilar, sin saber cómo explicarle a la eriza que era su mero instinto de curiosidad el que le había sacado de la cama para ir a plena madrugada a aquella mansión abandonada. Entonces, una pregunta surco los confines de su mente: Si aquel lugar tenia tantos peligros como ella afirmaba ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Puso la mejor cara seria que pudo y estaba a punto frio de preguntar cuando:

-Para tu suerte, yo tampoco creo estar del todo cuerda. Amy Rose, no nos presentamos formalmente- decía tendiéndole la mano como a quien se saluda.

El chico perdió la tencion que estaba ganado y le correspondio.

-Jacob Blue. Mis amigos me llaman Jake- índico su nombre cuando perdieron contacto.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa, las chicas no andan deambulando por las calles a las dos de la mañana sin nadie que les acompañe.

Y de esa pregunta, más bien de su respuesta, dependía si Jake, el dependiente de la tienda de empeño, podría tener o no, una primera gran aventura

wWw

Qué tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo. Debo de admitir que estaba algo corta de inspiración, si, es muy curioso que cuando no tengo tiempo, reboso inspiración, y cuando si lo tengo, estoy en infinidad de inspiración. Curioso, no lo creen?

Espero que os apetezca dejar un mísero review.

Ah, cierto, más tarde dejare en claro la edad de Amy, no será tan cría.

Que más decir?

Pásenla bien, comas verduras verdes y recuerden no sembrar amapolas [pero si lo hacen invítenme (?)]

Ciao.


	7. Aviso

**Aviso**

Hola, personitas al otro lado de la pantalla. Sí, sé lo que piensan, otra vez tarde, pero todo tiene una razón, y la mía es que me he dado cuenta de que no todas las narraciones de esta historia son las misma, me encuentro en el deber de rehacerlo y, esta vez, hacerlo bien. El problema es que soy detallista y odio que las cosas no salgan como quiero. Este fic dejara de existir el jueves para dar inicio a otro. Hasta entonces.


End file.
